My Harry Potter Drabbles
by lexi.atel
Summary: Drabbles... nothing more...
1. FTCC Drabble 1

Well, I was given a prompt to write five Drabbles, and I am sure I'll end up with having to do more, so I just made a "story" that will hold any and all I end up doing. These are my first Drabbles ever (although one awful reviewer accused one of my stories of being a Drabble once, I was pretty insulted, lol)

* * *

**Challenge: ** '_Fill the Calendar Challenge' by Fire the Canon_

**Prompt:**_ 21\. Write a 5 chapter drabble collection on 5 different characters_

**Drabble #1**

**Characters:**_ Eileen Prince_  
**Year;** _1956_  
**Title:**_ Pride Before Honour _

Eileen scoffed.

_Marry a Black?! _Was her father _insane_?!

There was no ruddy way that she would marry a Black! Walburga had made her life _Hell _all throughout her time at Hogwarts, and now she was expected to marry into that blasted family?! Where she would have to see that ball of snot at every gathering that the family held? Which would be many. Between the Malfoys and the Blacks, Eileen couldn't decide which flaunted their jewels more.

She had to wonder how her name even got thrown into the mix, since there were other witches that that were actually _beautiful_. Blacks raved about their beauty. It made no sense that Orion Black would choose _her_\- the ugly, daughter of Simonian Prince.

_Unless..._

It wasn't about beauty. It was breeding. Eileen shuddered at the thought. How many Pureblood witches _were _left? With a quick count, Eileen realized that she was the only witch of breeding quality left that was not related to the Black family.

She huffed. "I'd _rather_ marry a Muggle!"


	2. FTCC Drabble 2

**Challenge: ** '_Fill the Calendar Challenge' by Fire the Canon_

**Prompt:**_ 21\. Write a 5 chapter drabble collection on 5 different characters_

**Drabble #2**

**Characters:**_ Druella Black, Narcissa/Lucius_  
**Year;** _1975_  
**Title: **_The Proud Mother  
_

I wipe my blurry eyes as I watch the last of my daughters walk the isle to her handsome soon to be husband. He stands erect, hands behind his back, as arrogant as he could ever be, but this only makes me smile. He will do her good. They are a happy couple, and for that, I am thankful. I did not get the same thing when I was young.

Lucius' face is serious, but his eyes are glowing with happiness; with honour. And my Cissy, she's unable to hide her emotions like he. Her lips are spread wide, and she too, needs to dab her eyes to avoid smearing her makeup.

_Oh, Cissy, baby. Mother's so proud of you. Mother is so happy for you. You are a ray of sunshine, daughter of mine._


	3. FTCC Drabble 3

**Challenge: ** '_Fill the Calendar Challenge' by Fire the Canon_

**Prompt:**_ 21\. Write a 5 chapter drabble collection on 5 different characters_

**Drabble #3**

**Characters:**_ Tonks, Professor Sprout_  
**Year;** _1988_  
**Title: **_Pink Nails  
_

Tonks giggled to herself. Unable to keep them locked up inside her, she burst out into snorting laughter. Her Head of House sent her a look. Tonks took a breath and regained her poster. Professor Sprout was no fun, but at least she hadn't noticed the boy's pink painted nails.

Tonks smirked when one of her fellow housemates pointed over to the Slytherin dark head boy who had yet to notice the makeover of his perfectly manicured nails that Tonks had given him.

_ Oh, revenge was so sweet. That'll teach him to make fun of her nails._


	4. FTCC Drabble 4

**Challenge: ** '_Fill the Calendar Challenge' by Fire the Canon_

**Prompt:**_ 21\. Write a 5 chapter drabble collection on 5 different characters_

**Drabble #4**

**Characters:**_ Neville_  
**Year;** _1991_  
**Title: **_A Dull Life Ahead of Me  
_

I knew it would be a bad idea. I don't know why they would force me into such a thing. Like I would ever need to fly a broom anyway. I wasn't going to venture far in life. I wasn't going to amount to anything. No, all I wanted to do was to get through school so I can start my herb garden. It would be a mellow life, but I would like it. It wouldn't have no frightening things in it like brooms.

Now look at me... My wrist broken, and already made into a fool within the first couple weeks of the term. I expected no different though. Everyone had always said that I had no talent. Even Granny, as supportive as she tried being, said to Uncle that I was nothing like my parents, who were Heros, as invalid as they were now.

How I even managed to step foot into this school, I'll never even know.


	5. FTCC Drabble 5

**Challenge: ** '_Fill the Calendar Challenge' by Fire the Canon_

**Prompt:**_ 21\. Write a 5 chapter drabble collection on 5 different characters_

**Drabble #5**

**Characters:**_ Scorpius_, _Rose _  
**Year;** _2017_  
**Title: **_Feelings I Can't Describe  
_

Why did she stare at me so? Did I have a boogie hanging from my nose or something? No... that wasn't it. I watch as she smiles, and... was that a giggle?

Merlin what was wrong with that Weasley girl? I had heard many stories about that family, but none like this. What made her stare so long?

She looked away and suddenly I feel a little different. Upset. Sad...

_Sad_?! Why sad?

And the Longbottom boy snags her attention, making her laugh. What had he said to her? What would make young Rose Weasley happy? Perhaps I must find this out...

Why would I want to bother though? She's just a _Weasley_...


	6. Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Jelly Beans

**Topic: **_Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans_

**Drabble # 1**  
**Characters;** The Marauders  
**Year:** 1973  
**Title:** Initiation

"All of 'em, Peter." James coaxed his chubby roommate. "If you want to be one of us, you have to put all of them in your mouth and chew them."

Peter whimpered. He looked like he was about to vomit, but the young Gryffindor was determined.

Sirius burst out in laughter as Peter's face deepened a shade of green. "This is great, James!" He smacked his friend on the back with glee.

"Indeed." James said smirking. "Your best idea yet!"

Remus frowned. They hadn't made him do that to be a part of their group. "Come on, guys, he's definitely proven himself."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine fine! Spit it out then, Peter."

Peter wasted no time. With a grimace, several jelly beans erupted from his mouth, spilling everywhere.

"Yick!" Sirius cringed at the half chewed, slimy candies.

"How'd it taste?" James asked, half interested.

"Like... the worst puke I've have ever done, multiplied by a thousand."

**Drabble # 2**  
**Characters:** Severus and Lily  
**Year;** 1969  
**Title:** The Gift of Jelly Beans

"Petunia likes jelly beans, doesn't she?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, the red ones."

"I want to give her some for her upcoming birthday. I'll even pick out all the other colors." Severus said innocently.

"That would be a very nice thing, Sev! Thank you!" Lily hugged him.

Two days later, Severus gave Lily a paper bag with all of Petunia's 'favourite' flavours. "Make sure she knows it's from me." He said, concealing a smirk.

"I will!"

Drabble # 3  
**Characters;** Fred, George, and Ron Weasley  
**Year:** 1986  
**Title:** All The Weasleys Do It.

"Ronald, you just GOT to do it!" Fred said.

"Yeah, every Weasley has done it before yourself."

"You can't be a Weasley unless you do it."

"I don't wanna!" Ron wailed, eyeing the box of jelly beans that George shook in front of his face.

"I guess you're not a real Weasley then." Fred said with a pout.

"And how I bet he'll end up in Slytherin for being such a ninny."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "No way!" he snatched the box of candy from his brother and tipped the whole box into his mouth, pointedly chewing the entire mouthful. His face scrunched up in disgust.

The twins burst out in laughter. Ron had the most interesting looks of expressions.

Bit by bit, Ron consumed every piece of the jelly beans. He shuddered when he was finished.

"Now what?" Fred asked his twin.

"Pepper Ups?"

**Drabble # 4**  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley  
**Year:** 1995  
**Title:** I Like to Prank Too

Harry quickly emptied the box of jelly beans into a sandwich bag and folded up the box, tucking it into his pocket. He watched his cousin closely, although without necessity; the whale's eyes were glued to the screen of the television.

With a smirk, he switched out the jelly beans that Aunt Petunia had bought for Dudley with the ones he had bought.

Snickering, he took the bag of Muggle jelly beans up to his room to munch on. He sat at his desk, popping one at a time into his mouth, humming a tune he had heard on Fred's radio from a Wizard radio station.

Then he heard a god awful shout of disgust. Harry choked down a laugh and hid the rest of the Muggle sweets in a hollowed book that he had bought in Diagon Alley.

Maybe that'll teach his cousin how to properly eat his food.

Probably not...

**Drabble # 5**  
**Characters:** James (II), Albus(II), Lily(II)  
**Year:** 2012  
**Title:** A Potter Tradition

"I don't trust you." Albus said with narrow eyes.

"Lily can vouch for me, won't you, Lily?"

Lily was too busy with her dolly to pay much attention to her brothers. "Yep." She said absently, brushing Reece's long black hair.

"You PROMISE that they are a special edition?" Albus asked warily.

"All the yummy flavours, Ably. It says so right here." He pointed, but Albus couldn't read well yet, so he had to take James' word for it.

"And if I do, a Galleon will appear?"

"Certainly."

"Albus, Jamie wouldn't give you the jelly beans if that could happen." Lily's tiny voice came up reasonably.

"That's not true, I love my little brother!"

"Daddy would give you a Galleon if you ate them all yourselves, Jamie."

"Would he?"

Lily nodded eagerly, now watching her older brother. "He said so to me the other day. He says; 'If James can eats a whole box in one mouthfuls, I'll give him a Galleon, right from my bank account."

James smiled at the thought.

"That's what he says to me."

"Sorry, Al, but these are mine!" James ran off. "Dad! Dad!"

Lily returned to her dolly, changing out her dress and began singing a song.

"Lily..." Albus scolded. "You lied to him."

Lily looked up innocently. "I play good prank though." She then burst out into giggles.


	7. Let It Go

**AN: I wrote this for a dare of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition forum in the 'Procrastination Tag: Truth or Dare (Season 4)' topic.**

** 'Dare: Write a drabble about your OTP meeting your NOTP' by VulpeculaStarr**

* * *

"You'd think he'd just pull the stick out of his backside. It's been seven years."

Hermione looked away from Ron's glare, and hung back, allowing Ron to meet with the children first, not wanting her ex-husband to create a scene.

"He's just jealous," she told Draco.

"With fair reason." Draco took her hand with his, squeezing it.

"Don't," Hermione scolded him. "You're only doing that here because of him." Draco was not one to show physical affection in public. Not unless it was to infuriate Ron even more than having to see the couple walking in public.

Her boyfriend shrugged, not giving a care that she had pulled her hand away. "He's going to be pissed either way, may as well have a little fun."

"I'm not going to sink down that low," Hermione said. Her lips pursed at the sight of Lavender Brown, who practically came running up to Ron like a young school girl, and looped her arms around his body from behind into a big hug. Ron instantly responded, spinning around to kiss her.

"Repulsively disgusting," Draco muttered under his breath. "I half expect him to take her right here, in front of everyone!"

"Draco!" she hissed, shocked at his comment. "Ron would never do that!"

"Don't bet your money on that, Hermione." He pointed at the kissing couple, making her look back at them. She gasped. Ron was squeezing Lavender's rump with both his hands. How could he do such a thing here?! All the while, the Hogwarts Express just minutes from arriving!

"Hermione...!" Draco called after her as she hastily made her way over to Ron. She'd give him a piece of her mind! "Don't cause a—"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted. "Do you want to embarrass your children in such a despicable way?!"

"You should know! You're sleeping with Malfoy!" Ron shot Draco an ugly look, making the blond man sneer at him, curling his lip.

"And Lavender's a step up?"

"Hey, at least I didn't cheat on my husband!" Lavender cut in, insulted.

"_Cheat_?" Hermione seethed. "_He_ wanted a separation, so I gave it to him by telling him that _I _wanted a _divorce_—"

"To which I didn't want—"

"But you certainly wanted to be free of responsibility!"

Draco sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. He slowly, nonchalantly, backed away from the former couple.

Hermione never allowed him to do anything to irritate Weasley, but she definitely didn't hesitate to butt into his life after their divorce, having issues in letting Weasley just do whatever now that he was a 'free man'.

Sometimes Draco wondered why he was even dating her.


	8. The Dementor

"To be a true follower, this is what must be done," Lucius explained to the young Severus, who was violently shivering.

"I- I don't think I can do-do th-this, Luce." Severus' voice shook as strong as his body. They stood in a large grassy, overgrown field, staring up at the cloaked figure that hovered high up in the sky. It was a good mile away from them, but it was close enough to frighten the sixteen-year-old boy.

"You do this, and you're safe. They can never harm you afterward," Lucius assured him. "I promise it works. It only takes one time, and they will know not to ever mess with you."

Severus shook his head, unable to believe Lucius's words. "I can't," he insisted, tears dripping down his face. "I can't." With an arm, he shielded his face from the figure. "Make it go away, Lucius!" he begged.

"You'll have to do it yourself, Severus." The voice was firm. "That Dementor is going to attack you any minute now, and you know very well what will happen if you don't succeed."

Severus dropped his arm, his eyes were wide, and there was a slight gap at the seam his of lips as he took in the words. "You are serious?" he asked hoarsely. He had intended to ask with his full voice, but the fear caused a whisper to layer it.

"I am. It is the way He works, Severus. But know this, He would not submit you to such a thing if He didn't think you couldn't do it. One of your weaknesses, mate, is your inability in believing in yourself. You lack self-esteem. He's helping you with that, and so am I. In order to survive and be the best, you need confidence. How else explains Potter's arrogance? He believes he is the Godsend, and everyone should kiss his feet. That is why he is so successful in everything he focuses on."

"I don't want to ever be like that piece of swine shat!" Severus's lips curled darkly, his eyes narrowing. "I do not want to be compared to him in anyway!" His anger building, he withdrew his wand and pointed it at blond. "Do you understand me?!" he snarled.

He was a good eight inches shorter than Lucius, but Lucius's hands began trembling just the same. He closed his eyes briefly to swallow a forming lump. "Yes, Severus, of course, I do. I deeply apologize," he managed to say without any stutter at all.

Many moments passed before Severus let out the huge breath he had been holding. He finally lowered his wand. "What do I have to do?" he asked quietly, his eyes settling back upon the creature.

"Kill it." Lucius answered as he took his own wand out.

"And how do I do that, Lucius?" The question was asked in a drawl.

"Watch me closely. You need not any words." They stood side by side and Lucius drew a symbol into the air; sort of looking like a fish hook, looping into a figure eight, and ending up as a circle at the top of it. "Do you know what this is?" Lucius asked Severus as the symbol glowed with a gleaming, black shine.

Severus nodded, and at that moment, the Dementor began racing forward at such a fast speed, it had created a rush of wind, causing the young wizards' robes and hair to whip madly. The movement caused a loud whistle to permeate the surrounding land.

Then there was a horrified scream, and all went quiet.


	9. Draco's First Year

**Written for 'DracoDrabbleDays': This is supposed to be set in Draco's PoV in his first year.**

* * *

"Stop worrying," my mother whispered to me after pulling me into a hug.

At first, I stiffened. I certainly didn't want all the other kids to see my mum hugging me like a little ninny. But her hug did calm my nerves, and I pressed closer to her, forcing myself not to cry.

I would not see her until Christmas. It would be the longest time I've ever been separated from her. I was going to miss my mother a lot.

Just the same, I pulled away and put on a blank face for Father's benefit; I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle this.

He put a hand onto my shoulder, squeezing it— he had never hugged me before. I was lucky if I got a smile from him.

"Alright, son," he said, nodding, "if you need _anything_, just send me an owl. Don't let anyone forget that you're a _Malfoy_. You're an intelligent young man, and you'll make an excellent Slytherin."

"Yes, sir," I said, squaring off my shoulders, silently promising myself to make him proud. "Thank you."

"Have a good time, Draco," Father wished me and dropped his hand from my shoulder.

That was my cue to leave. I didn't look back as I walked with my head held high like I had been taught to do.

I'm sure if I had turned around, giving my mother one last look, I would have broke down in blubbers.

On the Hogwarts Express, when people saw me, they darted out of my way, as if I had some death stare. This was an interesting thing that I quickly learned was an amazing effect to have.

They probably heard stories of my father, who many people didn't believe he was innocent of the crimes that he had been excused from in his youth.

I didn't believe he was evil, people just liked to gossip, but if they wanted to fear me, it was certainly better than them thinking I feared them.

Which wasn't too far from the truth. This was all new to me, and _extremely_ uncomfortable. I didn't like changes, and this was a _massive_ one.

It took me no time to realize that it was much easier to do what was expected of me, than what I expected of myself. I was accepted, I was loved by my house-mates and my Head of House, and even my father approved of what I did.

As for everyone else, it didn't matter what I did. Maybe I came off a little strong with my words— apparently, girls didn't like knowing that their teeth were crooked and that I was surprised that their mothers hadn't fixed him. Boys didn't like to know that their ties were not on right.

I suppose… that they would rather look like a bunch of sloppy animals.

Well, the Weasleys were awfully popular for no reason that I could see… besides the fact that they were _Gryffindors_…

No one even _bothered_ to hide their favoritism here, did they?

At least we had Snape, who seemed to make it his personal job to even up the score.

I thought he was a true hero.


	10. The Pawn Days Are Over

**Prompts(suggested by ****starrnobella from Dramione Faniction Forum on Facebook): **

**cherry (word), stubble(word), princess(word), "I hope I never lose you"(dialogue).**

* * *

"I hope I never lose you," Theo spoke softly to his cat, kissing him on the nose.

"Do you have any idea where that cat puts his nose at?" Blaise asked him, disgusted.

"He's a clean cat, aren't you, Pebbles?"

"Did Draco tell you what he did?" Blaise changed the subject.

Theo shook his head. "What did you do, Draco?"

Theo gaped at Draco a few moments later after Draco told him what he had done. "Did you really do that?"

Draco looked up from The Daily Prophet, pausing his read on Harry Potter's wedding engagement to Ginny Weasley— the most recent news in the world after the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Why would I joke about it?"

Theo scratched the stubble forming at his cheek, choosing his next words carefully. "I just cannot believe you would turn it down."

"Well, he did," Blaise said, picking through a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans. "So believe it."

"May I ask why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like something you would do."

"People change."

"So who got it after you?" Theo asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"No idea," Draco answered. "I didn't care to ask."

Blaise spit a jelly bean out into a napkin. He shuddered. "That was not a cherry one!"

Theo sniggered. "You should know better by now!"

"Merlin, that was awful!" Blaise took a swig from his bottle of butterbeer. "Why can't they make a bag that just consists of the decent flavours, leaving out ones flavoured like blood!"

"If they did that, idiots like you who are glutton for punishment would stop buying them. Their profits would take a nosedive." Draco earned a dark look from Blaise with that.

The door then opened to the compartment, and the boys looked up to see Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk," she directed at Blaise. Both Draco and Theo sent their friend a strange look.

"You hiding something, Blaise?" Draco asked him with a quirk of his brow. He avoided from looking back at Granger, uncomfortable with her presence.

"As Headboy, he— "

"Headboy?" Theo cut Granger off. "Blaise, _you're_ the Headboy?"

"Thats me, Mr. Runner-Up," Blaise announced with a mocking sigh.

"Zabini?" Granger pressed impatiently. "A word, please?"

"Coming, princess." Blaise stood up, sharing a look with Draco, knowing exactly why he had refused the Headboy position.

"You will call me Granger, nothing more," she warned him stiffly, making him chuckle.

Draco watched as Blaise exited the compartment, not envying him in the slightest. Granger was going to be difficult to share responsibilities with, but because she was a war heroine, she'd definitely get her way throughout the entire year.

That wasn't the only reason Draco turned down the position; he was tired of being used as a pawn in everyone's chess match. The Ministry had chosen a Slytherin Headboy for one purpose only: house unity.

If Blaise wanted to solder relationships between Slytherin and the other houses, so be it, but Draco had an ugly history, and even if he had wanted to help, no one would accept it.

Blaise was much better for the position anyway. He had better charisma than Draco did. The other Slytherins would take hardly any coaxing with him as their guide.

Besides, Draco had already failed several times in his life, this was not something that needed to be added to the list.


End file.
